Two Sides to Every Story
by SilverWolf1500
Summary: Meet Humphrey. He is a fun loving nice guy who is there for his friends. He is usually quiet and fun to be around, but no extremes. On the other side. Meet Humphrey. He is a crazy, wild night, party and a man who cares about two things, his girl and all extremes. What will happen when these two worlds collide?


Two Sides to Every Story

Chapter 1:

Two Different Nights

(AN- this is the last one of the three new stories I said I will be posting in my Dead World story. As soon as I publish this I will be immediately working on another story that I can't wait to start. I have an offer for my story All is Fair in Love and War, and O Brother of Mine. If you are interested in continuing these stories PM me. I have no intention to follow through with those. Im still working on a place for The Werewolf in Jasper, so that one is still mine. Wondering what in going to do for it though. Please enjoy, and rate.)

Humphrey's POV:

"This is soo boring." I say to my friends who are gathered at my house, and I scribble on my homework. "What is the point of this mess anyway?"

"Uhh, education." Kate says like the answer is right in front of me. Kate is the sexy smart type, so she is often confused for a dumb blonde. Don't call her that though, she has her karate classes.

"Humphrey's right." Lilly says, as she tosses her point 7 lead pencil in the air repeatedly. "It just feels like busy work. I already know most of this stuff."

"I'm not doing it." Says Garth as he crumbles up the assignment in to a ball and tosses it to the trashcan. It bounces against the tile two feet away from the can.

"Nice shot." I laugh at Garth. "Maybe this is why our basketball team sucks."

"A basketball and a piece of paper are different!" He says as he can't resist a smile.

"Yeah," says Lilly. "Throwing a paper ball is _wayy_ harder." Lilly rolls her eyes, and we all laugh.

"Guys! I need to get this work done. I'm going to hit the gym after this with my buds, but I can't afford an F." Says Hutch. He buries himself back into the work.

Garth flexes, "Why try? You can't beat these guns."

"Those are show muscles." Hutch looks up. "They can't lift what they look like they can. Besides, I beat you in arm wrestling last time, you just want to catch up."

Garth doesn't say anything, but looks like he is searching for a comeback.

"I need to finish!" Hutch says as if he doesn't finish his homework his life will end.

"You are almost done!" Kate says. "Quit whining. Your 4.0 grade average isn't going anywhere."

"Further than I am." I say as I peer at Hutch's paper.

"Than maybe you should focus on the work too." He says without looking up.

"Then it would be more boring." Lilly says.

"Exactly." I say. I poke Lilly in the ribs and she giggles and squirms. "Work is more fun while you enjoy yourself."

"And way less productive!" He says sternly. "Just shut up!"

"You didn't have to be here." Kate says. "You are perfectly capable on your own."

"Yeah, but I want to spend the least amount of time at home as possible." He resumes his work. Hutch has been having family problems lately, and has been going out of his way to avoid the battlefield he calls home.

"Dang!" Lilly clicks her pencil repeatedly, but nothing comes out. "Does anyone have some lead?"

"I have .5." Says Hutch.

"Won't fit, I need .7" Lilly waves her pencil.

"I have some." Says Kate. She reaches in her booksack and tosses Lilly a lead container.

Lilly grabs it out of the air and empties it into her pencil. "Thanks."

"Welcome." Kate says.

"I gotta bail." Garth says checking his phone. "Got to go girl hunting at the club."

Kate and Lilly roll their eyes. "Because you are definatley the perfect model of a ladies man." Lilly says.

"Glad you noticed." Says Garth. "See you around." He slams the door shut and drives off.

"Alright. Thanks for the excuse." Hutch closes his binder and packs everything into his gym bag. "Adios."

"Bye." We all say. Hutch leaves and drives off.

"This is soo boring." I repeat.

And this is how the next hour goes by. Me and Lilly complaining about the work. Kate getting a little off track, and trying to keep us on track.

Eventually Kate packs her stuff. "I have to go to my class." She looks at her watch. "You will take Lilly home, right?" She asks me.

"Yeah! Of course." I smile.

"Good, see you guys." She walks out the door as she puts her hair up in a ponytail.

I smile at Lilly. "So, what problem are you on?" I ask.

"Number thirty-seven." She says, then points to it with her pencil. "I don't understand how this one works though."

"Ah, well I finished that section, so I'll help you." I scoot in closer to her and work the problems with her.

About thirty minutes later we both finish our work. I set my papers to the side. "Alright, I promised I'd take you home." I say.

"Wait! Can we watch The Office first?". She asks with a small smile.

"Yeah, it wouldn't hurt anything." I say.

"Thanks." She scoots close to me and we share a blanket. I turn on Netflix and we start watching an episode with the intentions of finishing and leaving. But after the first one Lilly talked me into another one, then I was hooked with her.

After a good amount of shows I look at the clock on the wall. "Whoops." I say, seeing that it is 10:30. I quickly try to reach my phone, but right before I touch it it rings. I sigh and answer it. "Hello?"

"Why is Lilly not home!" Kate demands. "My parents are freaking out knowing she wasn't with me."

"She's alright, she is right here." I hand Lilly the phone with a sorry face. She converses with Kate and her parents.

Lilly hangs up and hands me the phone. "It's too late to drive all the way to my house and back. We have that test in chemestry 2 tomorrow."

"What you are saying is that you are staying here tonight." I clarify.

"If that's alright with you." She says sweetly.

"It's fine with me." I say.

"Good " she smiles and grabs the remote from me. Turning on another episode she scoots closer and puts her head on my shoulder.

-**ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE MIRROR**-

Humphrey's POV:

"There is no way I'm doing this." I say as I crumple up the stupid homework we got from school. "Life is all about party and ass." I pinch Kate's butt and she jumps and giggles. "Not work." I shoot it and it sinks into the trashcan ten feet away.

"It's here for a reason." Garth says. "To be successful in life you need to start with the school work." He says. I stand up, and Garth sinks into his seat. "It was a good shot though." He says timidly.

"Thanks." I smile like nothing happened. Then Lilly walks in the door from the store.

"I got the stuff." She smiles and holds up a grocery bag full of beer and liquor. Her shirt shows most all of her stomach, including her abs. Her jorts are almost a foot above her knees. Ridiculously small, the way I like it.

"Hellz yeah!" Yells Hutch from the back of the house. He walks into the den with his hair wet and a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Great job." I go up to her and wrap my arms around her waist and press my lips to hers and rub my hands under her short shirt. She rolls her tongue in my mouth, and I pull away after a few seconds, then take the beer from her hands and set it on the counter. I open a case and toss a bottle to Hutch. He grabs it out of the air and pops the cap off with the handle of a drawer and starts drinking. I toss bottles to everyone else except Garth, who refused when I was about to.

I pop the cap of Lilly and I's beer and we start downing it. She laughs more and more the more drunk she becomes. Eight bottles of beer and some sips of liquor can do that to this sexy girl.

Garth looks uneasy and gets up. "I'm going to go. See you in school." He leaves, and the party continues.

I spend half the night with my lips against Lilly's, and the other half drinking the beer and laughing with my friends. Somewhere along the lines Hutch lost his towel, but we didn't care. I think he decided to wear it as a hat or use it as a cape, but that memory will be gone by tomorrow morning anyways, so I'm good. No, I'm great! I have the sexiest girl in my arms and the greatest friends around.

Lilly polishes off another beer and she has that glazed look in her eyes. She drags me to the couch and with a giggle she shoves me onto it. She pulls off her shirt to reveal her breasts. "Oh shit! Lilly, you are drunk." I say, knowing she wouldn't usually expose herself when the others are in the room. I am normally a wild kind of guy, but I genuinely care for my Lilly, and she is the only thing that proves I still have a conscience. If it was any other girl, even Kate, I would bone them in seconds time after seeing any willingness.

"Humphrey!" She slurs. "Lighten up! You aren't one to reject a naked girl." She climbs up on top of me and plants her lips on mine. She has a point.

I pull away and get up behind her. "Well, lets take this into another room." I say, covering her boobs with my hands. I guide her to the bedroom and she plops herself on the bed.

"Good, now that we are alone." She batts her eyes and starts slipping off her shorts.

"That's not really.. what I.. ment.." I try to focus as she tosses aside her shorts. She giggles and goes for her sexy thong she wore. I spring on top of her, stopping her movements. I am fairly buzzed right now; I know I will not be able to control myself once that thong hits the floor.

"Mmm, take control." Lilly slurs.

"No! Lilly, you are drunk!" I sit on her arms. "You will regret this, and you will not even remember how good it feels."

Lilly frowns, realizing things aren't going as planned. "But I want sex!" She whines.

"You can have sex when you have thought it over in a not so drunk stage." I say, placing my hand on her cheek.

"Can I stay here in this bed with you?" She tears up. "I'm too drunk to be driving." Some of Lilly appears within the drunk girl. "This isn't good. What will my parents think." She starts crying.

"Hey hey, shh." I get off of her and lay down next to her, wiping the tears from her eyes and pulling her into a kiss. "You can stay." I say.

"Good." She purrs, and rubs my back. "Can I at least give you a blow job?"

"Of course!" I unbutton my pants.


End file.
